


Sayo-san is Fluffy Too!

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: YukiSayo One-shots [35]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Established Relationship, F/F, Idiots in Love, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: We all know Sayo-san is a puppy in disguise, and puppies display their affection by licking their favourite human.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: YukiSayo One-shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243079
Kudos: 56





	Sayo-san is Fluffy Too!

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot I've written a while back. Have been having a writer's block lately...it sucks...

Sayo would never admit this.

But she was very, very tempted to cuddle with Yukina and…and…lick her face. You know, sort of like an over-enthusiastic puppy.

As this thought crossed Sayo’s mind, she immediately denied it. Her sleepy brain must be mixing up the contents of her favourite puppy TV programme with her own bodily desires. There was no way she’d want to lick Yukina’s face, even if the latter was her girlfriend. She did want to feel closer to Yukina of course, but licking was…utterly inappropriate. Even if Yukina let her (which Sayo deemed impossible, seeing as she wasn’t a cat), Sayo wouldn’t degrade herself to such antics. Their relationship was above this nonsense. They were partners who shared a future. They had common aspirations and the consensus to reach for them together. They did…well…share more than just ideals. They shared a home. They shared a bed. And they shared rather _private_ moments on said bed. It was only normal for a couple, Sayo convinced herself. Licking her girlfriend’s face was, however, _not_ normal, according to her anyway.

The denial didn’t do much to stop those subconscious desires as Sayo kept staring at Yukina’s sleeping form beside her. Yukina liked to curl up in her own little corner of the bed, covering herself with the blankets so thoroughly it looked as though she’d suffocate in the cotton cocoon. This left the rest of the bed very empty. They could be sharing the bed, but it did not feel much more different than sleeping alone. Sayo was, of course, not lonely. _Distinctively_ not lonely. It was impractical to sleep hugging each other; if one tossed around, they’d wake up the other. Studies showed that sleeping alone improved sleeping quality for couples. This was a very sensible arrangement, short of using separate beds.

Still, the way Yukina closed herself off when she slept reminded Sayo of how little she knew about Yukina’s thoughts and feelings at any given time. Yukina wasn’t exactly fond, or she lacked the skill rather, of putting her inner self on display. This made their interactions, even in their own homes, seem mostly professional than intimate. Sayo knew this wasn’t indicative of any actual problems in their relationship. They held cordial conversations, enjoyed time with each other. It was just…not always enough. Maybe Sayo was the one with an abnormality, or so she thought of herself. She knew even a decade of time hadn’t completely erased her inferiority complex; she still found it somewhat surreal that she could be lovable, to someone like Yukina no less. When she accidentally confided in Hazawa-san about this insecurity, a type of happening that was more common than Sayo would’ve liked owing to the lack of self-confidence that plagued them both, Hazawa-san kindly listed Sayo’s good points: she was generous, had a strong sense of justice, was a hard worker, and more than capable in multiple fields. Her looks had of course helped, being voted in as “Best Looking Female Musician in the Nation” according to some tabloid – Sayo would’ve rather been recognized for her music than her face, but such was the workings of the industry. Hazawa-san summed it up by saying there was nothing for Sayo to worry about; Yukina likely wouldn’t be leaving her for anybody else. Well, it wasn’t as though Sayo truly believed Yukina would break up with her or anything, and even if it did happen, it wouldn’t be because there was somebody better – Yukina spent more time with their cat than humans other than Sayo nowadays, so how was she to even _meet_ somebody to cheat with on Sayo anyway?

_“If you want to glomp her, just do it. What’s stopping you?”_

Right, Imai-san. The one person Sayo had worried about taking her girlfriend away all throughout college, who turned out to be straight, married an American, and was now living somewhere in the middle of Texas if she was recalling right. It was that one time when she had been affectionately squeezing the life out of Yukina and Sayo spent the next five minutes glaring at her that Lisa had said the obnoxious line above. Sayo hated how it was ringing in her head at the moment; she could even remember the tone Lisa had said it in, so very animated like she was trying to lure a child with candy.

Sayo was no child! She could make up her mind to lick her girlfriend’s face without Lisa to encourage her telepathically from the other side of the world!

Crap, once that thought rang clear in Sayo’s head, there was no turning back. She was a woman of character, she would not go back on her own words, even if they were just formed in her mind. She crept over, trying not to rustle the sheets, and loomed over Yukina. She tried not to notice how the dim lights from behind the window curtains caused her to cast an ominous shadow over Yukina like that of a predatory canine. God damn it, she just wanted some affection, was that too much to ask!? Sayo planted her hands on the bedding right beside Yukina’s back, used them to carefully lower herself so she could rest her head on Yukina’s shoulder.

“Unnngh…you’re heavy…”

Sayo jerked upwards upon hearing Yukina’s voice. Yukina turned to lie on her back, her face now visible to Sayo. Her eyes were still closed, and left undisturbed, her breathing had evened out again. Sayo heaved a sigh of relief. She wouldn’t know how to explain herself if Yukina had waken. Thankfully, Yukina might’ve mistaken Sayo’s weight for their cat’s? Then…perhaps…

Sayo bent down once more, emboldened by her own brilliant idea? Or maybe she just couldn’t resist anymore. Yukina looked so warm and enticing. Sorry, Buyo, Sayo would soon copy your usual antics. Sayo cast one last glance over to their bedside where the cat was also sleeping in its own bed, promising more treats in the morning. Then again, Yukina would never blame a cat for anything. They might as well be her gods, right up there with rock music and Papa Minato.

And so, Sayo touched her tongue to Yukina’s cheek. Admittedly, it tasted a little weird? Probably leftover foundation because Yukina had, again, failed to clean it off her face properly. But now was not the time to worry about it, because Yukina stirred – who wouldn’t after getting licked!? Time to borrow the cat. Put it on Yukina’s face. Quick!

“Sayo, that was itchy.”

EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!???

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yu…”

**_Oof_ **

Sayo didn’t finish saying her girlfriend’s name, as a pair of arms had come up from beneath the blankets to pull Sayo into a fluffy embrace. Yukina ran her hands down Sayo’s hair like she was petting Buyo and gave a similar contented moan. It was…probably…a little bit…a teeny tiny bit humiliating? It must be, else Sayo’s ego wouldn’t be able to live with it! But…but…it felt nice. She felt herself relax to the touch, subconsciously nuzzling into the hollow of Yukina’s neck.

“I love you, Yukina.”

She let herself mumble the sappy line just once before falling asleep.


End file.
